Naruto : Shinigami in training
by Angelmaiden
Summary: Naruto awakens in the past after being crushed by the juubi's paw. Yeah, a totally lame way to die but little did she know that her lame death changes everything. "YOU DID WHAT?" Badass!Super!Fem!NaruXHarem Accidental Timetravel! And a lot of fluff.
1. Prologue : YOU DID WHAT!

**Naruto awakens in the past after being crushed by the juubi's paw. Yeah, a totally lame way to die but little did she know that her lame death changes everything. "YOU DID WHAT?!" Badass!Super!Fem!NaruXHarem. Timetravel! And a lot of fluff.**

 **So uh, yeaaaah. I know that I just started another story but I noticed that there's only ONE other story that uses drakengard 3 elements, so I decided that I wanted more experience before I write such a rare story. And me and my genuis brain *cough* Liar *cough* just keep getting ideas about new story's. So I couldn't resist making this story. Also, I know that this chapter is short and well... Very rushed. But this is a prologue and a prologue is to get people in the story. I assure you that the rest of the story WILL NOT be as predictable and rushed and WILL have some plot twist NOBODY would ever expect. But that's for MUCH later. For now, enjoy the story.**

Prologue : YOU DID WHAT?!

Ok, this was just ridiculous!

Why was she twelve? Why was Mizuki grinning in front of her? She was sure the asshole died. Come to think of it, why the hell was she even alive?!

" **Kit, can you hear me?."**

'Kyuu-nii?" questioned Naruto. 'What happened and why am I TWELVE?!

" **Well... Do you remember how you died?"**

'How I died... Oh god... Kurama, please tell me that I wasn't squished by the juubi's stinky foot!'

" **Yes you were crushed by the juubi, but that isn't a problem anymore. As you can see, you are twelve again and we can prevent you pitiful death. No need to thank me I know that I'm awesome.**

"Keep on dreaming. How did you even accomplish this?"

" **I used your father's hiraishin no jutsu as a base for a personal jutsu I was making, the tokitabi no Jutsu. Like the name says itself, it allows you to travel over the fabric of time. The only drawback's to this justsu is that you'll die from chakra exhaustion if you're not a Uzumaki and/or a jnchuurki, the other one is that you can't use the jutsu again in the next seven years but none of those are a concern to us. The third one though..."**

"What's wrong with the third one?"

" **A normal human can't survive the shock of the travel, so I kinda... You see I... Ihadtochangeyouintotheheiroftheshinigami."**

Naruto's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when she figured out what the bijuu just said. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

 **Maaaaaaaan, that was cheezy. Meh, whatever. Next chapter will be better. Hope you continue reading and if not enjoy your life. JA NE**


	2. Chapter 1 : Kicking Mizuki's ass, again

Chapter one : Kicking mizuki's ass... Again.

Mizuki had enough of this. His plan to immobilise the demon failed miserably. She didn't seem to have any kind of reaction to the revealation, if anything, she seemed to already know the truth. But... A few moments ago, the girl was still trembling in fear because of their difference in strenght and experience. Not only that but the girl seemed to be desperate to know the reason why she was hated. Yet, she didn't flinch once when he told her the truth, aside from her left eyebrow who seemed to twitch every so often...  
… It didn't make any sense...  
How could a person – or in this case a demon – change so drastically in so little time? It wasn't possible, unless...

"You fooled us didn't you?"

The question threw Naruto off guard, she looked at him with a confused look. What did the traitor mean by that?

" **He's suspicious of your sudden personality change, I would be too if I were him. In the past, you were nothing more then a loud, annoying brat. Yet here you are, looking at him with bored eyes and standing with inhuman grace unbefitting of any human. No pun intended by the way."** Naruto growled at the mental grin the Kyuubi gave her. Kurama was enjoying the fact that his cute little kit was going to be trained to be a feared soul-reaping god. He couldn't wait to see her face after she found out she had to eat the souls of the damned and cursed. Surely, she would freak out. He decided to continue before his kit decided to kick his ass again. **"You are supposed to be the dead last, yet he can practically FEEL you looking at him with a critical eye. He expected you to be shocked about the news of you being a jinchuuriki but you lost your patience before he could even finish his 'magnificent' speech and started to converse me until Dolphin over there snapped you out of it. Even then you seemed uninterested. There has to be a reason to this sudden change, no? After thinking about it for a while he came to the only possible conclusion : You hid your true strength and personality. Hence his question 'You fooled us didn't you.' He believes you fooled all of them, even the hokage. In believing you to be a harmless fool."**

Naruto did a thinking pose before grinning maliciously at the fox. "Oh Kyuu-nii. I just got the best idea ever! "

Kyuubi was growing a bit curious after seeing the exited look on his adoptive little sister's face. **"Which is?"**

Naruto grinned at the fox. "Let's use Mizuki's accusation as a base for the excuse we will use against Konoha. You see, if we say that what he said is true, then that means that I hid my strength in order to show that academy scores don't matter in real life. I will also use my status as a jinchuuriki to make Jiji feel guilty by saying I did it because I did not want to multiply the attempts on my life. This will turn Jiji's anger towards the civilians and and make him feel guilty towards me and my parents. This will make things easier for us because he will believe us easier. I don't like deceiving Jiji but... this is something I have to do. This way, people will not get suspicious of my... New strength and change in taste of wardrobe. It would also explain my change in intelligence and interactions with people. Think about it Kurama. I'll be labeled as a prodigy. A genius!"

Kurama's eyes widened in surprise. Even though his kit's intelligence rivaled a Nara's, he did not expect this kind of plan only after a few seconds he explained Mizuki's sentence the girl. Indeed, her life would be much easier this way and people would respect her strength and intelligence. Her secret would never be discovered!

Kyuubi smiled fondly at his kit. He knew that Naruto did not like her new status as shinigami heir but she kept strong and kept her head clear... At least for now. **"I'm impressed Naru-chan."** said Kyuubi as he called Naruto by her pet name **"Even though you're smart. I did not expect you to think of such a well though plan in such a short time. You know what, as an apology for making you into the heir of the Shinigami without asking you first and as a reward for your ingenious plan. I'll give you a few gifts and teach you a new Sokushi-jutsu (Instant death Jutsu) as well. How does that sound?"**

Naruto's mental eyes (Since it would be weird for her to look so happy in real life for nothing) lit up like a thousand stars. "Really? Really? You're not pulling my leg are you?!"

Kurama chuckled, **"Yeah really. Now, I think it's time for your amazing acting skills. Let's get this show started! Imagine a bowl of caramel popcorn for me would ya?"**

Naruto imagined the bowl of popcorn Kyuubi wanted so he could enjoy the play before replying to Mizuki. "It's been about time you guys finally noticed. I was getting tired of acting like a idiot all the time. Not that it was hard or anything, especially since you were such a good role model to me. I have to say your acting skills are mediocre at best though. The way your body stiffened around me and the way you tried to mess up my training betrayed the way you feel about me. You hate me, you always have. And that has been obvious to me from the first time I met you. It was quite fun to see people react to my idiotic mask though."

Naruto grinned at the shocked face of the traitor and decided to savor this moment, Mizuki's face began to contort in rage. '...He's a horrible ninja. How did he become chuunin anyway. He can't even keep his cool in fights...'

"SHUT UP YOU DEMON! I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOUR GAMES. DIE!" Mizuki charged at Naruto who easily evaded the attack. He raised his fist to punch her face only for the fist to get caught by the very person he wanted to hit. "Your aim is horrible and your stance is slack. Did you blackmail the examiners or what?"

Mizuki didn't answer as he tried to pull back his fist. Imagine his suprise when he discovered he couldn't. It was like his hand was glued to a diamond statue. To be honest. He looked pathetic, struggling like the little worm he was. Naruto had enough already. It seemed the man wouldn't do anything other than be a part in her plan. She started amking hadsigns with her single free hand.

Iruka's eyes widened. 'One handed seals!' he thought. 'Those are incredibly hard to learn!'

 _Saru, ushi, hebi, inu, nezumi, ushi, ushi, hebi,_ _ **kitsune, ookami, airaikuma : Demon instant kill tegnique, pain of the heart!**_

Mizuki eyes widened, he knew exactly what a sokushi jutsu did... 'No... No... NO NO NO NO!'

Naruto jumped back. Not really wanting to stand near the soon to be dead man because this was going to get bloody. For the first few seconds nothing happened until suddenly...  
 **BOOOM**

Mizuki's heart exploded from within. Countless pieces of skin, bones and organs lied over the clearing, blood covered the surrounding trees and poor Iruka was probably a bit traumatised.

The hokage who watched everything in his crystal ball was shocked to say the least. It seemed he had a LOOOOOOOOONG conversation to make with his surrogate granddaughter.

 **Omake : Mizuki's princess mirror**

Naruto's left eyebrow twitched as she had to hear Mizuki's ridiculous long speech. Mizuki's speech – which he probably rehearsed the previous day in front of a pink princess mirror – was almost SEVEN WHOLE MINUTES LONG! It was insane! Mizuki's long-ass speech was not this long the last time she had to hear his nagging! He was almost as bad as a Haruno... Almost...

Iruka, who at the moment was fearing for his student's mental health tried to console the blond girl. Her eyes were glazed over and looked a bit dull, he mistook this as a bad sign while said girl was just having a... Very unpleasant conversation with a certain fox. A fox who feared for his life right now. Yes, women were a fearsome thing indeed...

"Naruto, don't listen to him! You're not the fox, you're only it's jailor! You are the only one who can hold it back, you are a hero!"

Naruto snapped back to reality with a confused dazed expression. "Huh? You say something Iruka-sensei?"

…  
…

" **... Seriously Kit?"**

"What? What did I miss?"

" ***Sigh* Nevermind..."**

Mizuki trembled in anger. "You brat! Do you have any idea how long it took to make that whole speech?!"

"In front of a pink mirror?" questioned Naruto with a smug smile.

"Yeah in front of a... Wait no! In front of a black, big mirror, littered with skulls and..."

" Shiny diamonds?"

"Yeah! Wait what? No, it had spikes and blood was caking on the sides..."

" **He's lying through his teeth..."**

"Yeah, No shit Sherlock."

Kyuubi grumbled. The kit always found a way to make fun of him.

 **AAAAAAAND DONE! Let me know if you like the omake, if you do, I will continue making them. Also, I know there might be some problems with the grammar and stuff, but I am young and am not english. I am dutch. So please go easy on me. Hope you liked it. Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 2 : Cheezy acting and past?

**Hello guys, how is it going! It took a while but here is the next chapter. This chapter, Naruto's going dramatic and remembers some fucked up shit from her past... BUUUUUUT I'm not gonna tell what it is yet. I will give you guys one little tip though. If Sasuke would say that Naruto couldn't understand him because she never had seen her family murdered. He wouldn't know how wrong he was. If anybody had the right to say that. It would be Naruto because her circumstances were a lot worse then his. Now before you read this, I just want to say that this fic is going to start as something ridiculous but will get more and more plot twist and unexpected shizzle later on. So if this all just seems random. It's supposed to be this way. Also, Naruto will act a lot this chapter. Most of it is just overly dramatic and stupid so if it all seems like something very poorly written and... Well, not good. It's supposed to be that way. Now, before any further ado. Let the reading commence!**

Chapter 2 : Playing some cheezy drama and bad memories.

"N-Naruto... You..." Iruka looked over to his student with shock evident on his face. Naruto. The sunny, kind child he came to love changed in a cold blooded killer. A true shinobi in front of his very own eyes. Naruto turned to meet with the chocolate eyes of her teacher, and truth be told. Iruka didn't like it. It wasn't the situation he didn't like, he was happy that Naruto wasn't the one to steal the sacred scroll to use it for something bad, no. It were his student"s eyes. They didn't seem to look like the eyes of a child, they were dull, weary and exhausted, they were the eyes of a veteran who had seen his loved ones die right in front of her.

They were the eyes of the wounded...

"...Are a killer? I know. But isn't that what being a shinobi is all about? Face it sensei. I cannot survive without killing. I have killed five assassins that were send to kill me this week alone. I would have been dead already were it not for my talent for hiding my skills. Making people underestimate me was my way of surviving Iruka, I want you to know however that... To me, you are like the father I never had. What we have is not fake. True, I am maybe not as cheerful and dumb as you are used to, but remember I am Naruto. I did not deceive you intentionally. You see... What I mean to say is... I-I love you Iruka-t-t-tousan (AKA Father Iruka, also she means parental love. Iruka will not be in the Harem)

" **Damn kit, I knew you were good at acting, but damn! That was magnificent! A bit rushed but amazing all the same. You have to teach me how to act like that!"** Kyuubi saw everything. The fake tears in her eyes and her watered down version of her fake smile which was so fake it looked like she was pushing herself. It wasn't bad. He had to admit. It looked pretty damn real!

"It wasn't really acting. I just made it more dramatic, a few lies here and there and voila! It's as easy as that.

" **A few lies?"** said Kyuubi smugly.

"Okay, a lot of lies, I do see him like a father though." Mumbled Naruto. She knew that most of the things she said were absolute bull. She didn't let people underestimate her. She was just weak in her first time-line and she sure as hell hadn't killed anyone this week. At least, she didn't remember killing anyone this week, or the next one for that matter. But it was all necessary for getting Iruka to 'play along' with her when they reached the hokage who was probably waiting impatiently to get his answers . *Sigh* Yeah, there was that too. The old kage probably saw everything in that nifty crystall ball thingy he had. 'This is so _troublesome'_ The elder man would no doubt ask her where she learned a Sokushi-jutsu of all things. This was going to be difficult. Extremely so...

Naruto stopped worrying about the future and focused on the present as she felt three presences coming towards her. 'ANBU' She thought. 'Great, just great...' Despite being quiet in public or on misions, ANBU tended to spread rumors about things they found interesting to their comrades, those say it to their friends until the whole village knows. By tomorrow people would know that she used a Sokushi-jutsu to kill the traitor and survived. So much for taking it easy.  
Three people showed up as she predicted, all three of them were ANBU black ops, The hokage's personal ANBU. The first one was a male of short stature. He wore a black trench coat over the usual ANBU attire, the seams were red and fit his burning hair perfectly. His mask showed the man's personality surprisingly well. He wore a mask depicting a growling lion, it's beautiful manes were painted red in order to show the blood the lion had spilled and blended in with his combed back red hair. His name was Hirakawa Kitaru, a now seventeen year old shinobi with a fiery personality, he was lively, brash and easily angered but refrained being agitated on the battlefield. Because even he knew that it was a foolish thing to be angered merely by your opponent's words. He was basically the smart idiot of the group.

The second one, she recognized as well. Tsuruta Yuki was her name. She was slightly bigger than Kitaru and had greenish blue hair with a few streaks of white running through it. She had a killer body. A slim waist and wide hips... It just wasn't fair! Her clothing consisted of the usual ANBU attire but instead of the ANBU pants she preferred a skirt. She had bandages covering most of her legs and put her hair in a bun with the pin her mother gave her before she died. Yuki was like a big sister to her before she... died in the last time-line... Right now, Yuki would be about eighteen years old, she was known to be shy and modest. A little bit like Hinata from her class (Should Hinata be in the Harem or not? Do note that she'll be male in this fic if she joins the harem) Yuki had the special ability to withstand any kind of cold environment but strangely enough didn't like warmth and only slept outside when it was SNOWING! Yeah, she could be crazy alright. She was the crazy polite one of the group.

The last one of the group though was the one she felt the safest with. Their pasts were intertwined with each other. They both came from the same, dirty dark **blood drenched, disgusting! Revolting! Rotting...**

Naruto suddenly stopped herself. She had to calm down. She wasn't there anymore! It wasn't dark here, it wasn't bloody here, there even weren't any screams here. The thought of that place simply set her off. She sometimes forgot she wasn't "there" anymore... She took a gulp of air before steadying herself.

The third one was named Karasu... Karasu... Uchiha...  
Yes, he was a Uchiha, he even had a mangekyou sharingan, how he got it... Well, that was a story for another time. What was even more shocking was that he was Sasuke's older brother and Itachi's younger brother. Yeah, crazy I know. He was fourteen at the moment. His midnight black hair was tied in a ponytail and reached his lower back. He wore a all black ANBU uniform but with bells sewn all over his uniform. Despite all the bells, he made no sound as he walked. This showed his skills in stealth and grace. He was a very handsome man but unfortunately hid his face behind a wolf mask.

Before she knew what happened, she jumped at Karasu, trapped him in a bear hug and began rubbing her face on his chest. "Karasu-nii!"

It took a few moments before she registered what she was doing and blushed as Karasu chuckled and patted her hair gently.

'...STUPID HABITS!'

 **AAAAAAAAND DONE! Phew, that took waaaaay too much time. I'm sorry but no omake this time. I wanted this chapter out as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed. JA NE!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Protective brother mode!

**Back with a brand new chapter for you guys! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 : Protective brother mode, activated!

Karasu smiled at Naruto fondly. He was happy and relieved that Naruto was fine. Naruto was his whole reason to continue living, she was the only one who kept him going and brought light into his tainted life. He did not care for the excuse of a human which was his younger brother. He was a fool with a stick up his 'holy' ass and thought of himself better then the rest. He was nothing but a spoiled brat, thinking he had the worst life imaginable while many people had it much worse.

The brat didn't know what war was, he didn't know the pain of truly being lied to. Hell, he didn't even know the pain of seeing his family die directly. Itachi had softened the genjutsu for his brother in order for him to be able to think clearly in the future, he wanted Sasuke to be able to live with revenge of his mind, but not too much so he would think of his comrades more than of his revenge. That clearly didn't work...  
He looked at the blushing girl in front of him, grumbling about something about "stupid habits" and chuckled. 'How cute...'

Something caught his eye however, Naruto's jumpsuit was covered in blood, he didn't see it before because it was night but...

A feeling of dread and fear filled his being, did she get hurt?

"Naru, where did all that blood come from? You didn't get hurt did you?" He felt Yuki and Kitaru stiffen as they noticed it too. The amount of blood splattered on her once orange jumpsuit was - while not completely covering it – drenching the once orange fabric. Her usual long blond hair which she used to hide in said jumpsuit was no longer under the protection of the orange cloth and had caking blood in it, tangling her hair as a result. A strong metallic smell reached their trained noses, once again proving that it was real blood.

"No, this isn't mine. It's from Mizuki-teme. Thanks for worrying though, I appreciate it!" And appreciate she did. She had to hold the tears from falling out of her wet eyes when she saw the three. Yuki was alive, Kitaru wasn't a vegetable and Karasu wasn't sealed away like a wild beast. (Though it's very small, I'm giving you guys a hint here. You can try to guess what happened though I'm pretty sure you guys won't be able to guess it. *snickers evilly*)

They were there standing before her, worrying about her, loving her, _accepting her!_ They didn't hate her for Kyuu-nii, they didn't even care. Besides the hokage, Kurama and Iruka, they were the only ones really caring for her. Enough to even sacrifice their own lives just to keep her safe...

The three while wearing masks looked skeptical and proud of the same time. Skeptical about her really not being wounded and proud to see their little sunshine unfazed by the large amounts of blood on her. Normal kids of her age would be terrified. But... If that blood was mizuki's then..!

"Mizuki's dead?" Asked Kitaru. Clearly shocked about the man's death. They heard what the traitor did and were not happy about it. Karasu even began throwing a tantrum despite his normally calm, stoic personality. He was a bit too overprotective when it came to Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah."

"How?" asked Yuki a bit irritated, not at Naruto mind you. No, she was irritated at the person who killed Mizuki before she could chop off his balls for trying to frame her adoptive younger sister.

Naruto fidgeted a bit, something she did only when she was EXTREMELY nervous. "Well, the thing is I... I kinda... Killed him with a sokushi-jutsu..." Naruto's voice got quiet at the end, hoping that the three ANBU shinobi didn't hear her... Unfortunately, they did.

Karasu's shoulders began to shake "Naru... You... YOU!"

"Oh no, Naru-chan run. Karasu's going in THAT mode again!" Screamed Yuki, but when she did it was already too late.

Naru made a run for it. 'Oh hell no!' But it was all in vain, Karasu disappeared and immediately appeared right in front of her. He jumped at Naruto and... Gave her a bear hug?

"You poor thing! It must've been sooooo scary. Don't worry! Karasu's going to make this all better! I'll even make ramen tonight at you place!"

Naruto WOULD have said it wasn't necessary but couldn't... You know, since she was currently getting the life squeezed out of her.

" **FUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA THAT'S SO FUNNY, OH MY RIKUDOU, THIS SHIT'S HILARIOUS!"**

" _If you dare to laugh one more time I swear I will murder you in your sleep!"_

" **I-I-I'm sorry Naruto-hime-sama-san-dono! Please forgive this lowly being for laughing at your current predicament!"** said Kurama quickly. Man, why were women so... So... Scary..?

"N-Nii-san, please let go of me... Can't... Breathe..."

And with that she fainted. Once again, she was defeated in the lamest way possible... Being suffocated by her addoptive big brother while being in protective mode.

"Look what you have done you idiot!"

"I didn't mean to!"

I don't care, get her to the hokage Karasu! Now!"

"Yes, ma'm!"

And with that she felt her being shushined to a warmer place. The scent warned her as to where she was. In the hokage's office. And poor Iruka stayed behind.

'I hate my life...'

 **Special chapter! Whoooooooo. I left a few veeeery small hints in this chapter about the past of Naruto and squad Two-four (Karasu, Yuki and Kitaru.)**

 **I want to thank you guys for reviewing and following this story, this really REALLY means a lot to me. It makes me more confident. Even if it isn't much, I made this chapter today all for you guys so I hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter will be the dreaded hokage talk and shopping! Hope you have a good day. JA NE**


End file.
